Opposites
by Yosokage
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by someone special. What if he was ware of the kyuubi sooner. What if this change of events caused a change in character and plot. Let's see what happens
1. Prolouge

**Hi it's me I have had this idea in my head for along time and would like to get it out. Please Critique but refrain from having a Bonfire of flames. Give suggestion I would be glad to hear it, but if it is a private idea please PM me.**

* * *

Once there was a man, he was called the Rikudou Sennin. When he separated the jubi he made nine separate entities known as The Biju, nine incredibly powerful beings of chakra, however the soul and the body could not be destroyed. To fix this problem the sage sealed them both into the body's of his two younger twin brothers. The Chakra corrupted one, and the soul purified the other, as without a counter balance for the brother the world would be sent into chaos. The Sage seeing his brothers strife with each other and the world's imbalance sealed them away in separate locations along with the Jubi. This is the start of this tale.

* * *

On a humid night of October, Naruto Uzumaki was born, unfortunately as a birthday present, someone sent him a giant demon fox, otherwise known as the kyuubi, The Yondaime Hokage had to seal it in little Naruto. Also unfortunately his parents died on the same night, leaving him an orphan. Now normally he would be just a regular kid, but word got out that he was the fox reincarnated, so he was used as a way of payback for the hurt and pain the fox caused. Not physically,no even they had bounds, so one day they all just ignored him.

**Eight Years Later**

Our young hero was running away from a few of the fiercer people who had decided on his birthday, to chase him around. Some how he managed to get into the forest with the civilians still chasing him. You can imagine his surprise when he fell down into a hollow tree. In his shock he was silent, which was good as the hunters (what they call themselves) soon passed the tree in which he was in. Looking around the tree he saw the wood to be covered in strange shapes, swirls,circles,and what looked like letters that had been remade. They all seemed to go in one direction, this was the center or rather a laid down body. Naruto knowing no better poked the body with his foot, and kept poking it.

Suddenly his foot was grabbed and he was hanging upside down. There was a loud growl and as Naruto looked up, he found him self looking into silver eyes that showed much irritation.

**Keep in mind that this is more of a prologue than a chapter of the story, I would appreciate some critique on it and expect a up date in a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back with another chapter**

* * *

Last time- Naruto poked a body on the ground and found himself some trouble.

* * *

" What are you doing" The voice said, Naruto realized that he was talking to him and he stuttered out " I-I was seeing i-if you were awake" the silver eyes widened at the realization and dropped him on the ground. Naruto, as he was dropped on his head clutched it in pain,got up quickly and yelled " Hey! Why'd you drop me!" The eyes seemed to get up and walk to one of the walls and touched one of the seals, which glowed dimly, allowing naruto to see a outline of the body attached to the eyes, it looked like a late-teen or young adult. As the seal glowed brighter so did the inside of the tree, briefly blinding the boy. As his vision cleared he saw the full room and every thing in it. The rooms walls, rather than being like a normal tree's, it looked more like smooth black glass with the strange shapes being very contrasted to the walls, the eyes or rather the rest of him was leaning on the in the light Naruto could see his clothing, it was composed of a black shirt, a white and black sash holding it down at his waist, white hakama pants that where tucked in black boots, over this he wore a long white haori with the sleeves tucked in to black fingerless gloves that went to mid-arm length. He was tall and had a light muscular frame. One of the most shocking features was his shaggy white hair and silver eyes. The overall appearance of the man shocked Naruto. He asked " sorry for doing that but, who are you?" He questioned.

" Wait so let me get this straight, you are from some village called Konohagakure, the villagers chase you around and call you bad names, this "Sandaime Hokage" basically is your gramps ,and you want to be the "Greatest Ninja Ever"and Hokage." he said skeptically. Naruto asked equally as skeptical "And you say that your name is Akurai and you are going to train me?" Naruto was confused, this stranger was asleep in a tree and suddenly wanted to train him? In his experience, this screamed suspicious, but then again, he was also offering a home and apprenticeship under him. While he was thinking about the deal, Akurai said " I'm taking you silence as a yes" and he was grabbed by the arm and Disappeared in a flash (literally)

* * *

Market place at Konoha-

In another conveniently placed flash the two appeared not only at the marketplace button top of a stand, which was brought down and the goods crushed, this stand coincidently happened to be the Haruno stand, this resulted in a blond woman screaming at them to pay for everything crushed. "Um I'm sorry for crushing your vegetables, but I don't have any money..." Akurai said while silently just wanting to get out of this the sky grew dark behind the Haruno. He slowly reached into a small pouch at his side and took something out, "Smoke Bomb!" He yelled as he threw it to the ground, when the smoke cleared both Naruto and Akurai were gone.

* * *

At Restaurant-

The two burst in the door of a restaurant and Akurai yelled " Get me some food, stat!" A waiter came up to him and politely said " We will happily serve you, however the boy has to leave." Akurai raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?" With a bit more venom in his voice the waiter said " It's because that **thing** is a de-" He did not get to finish because he was suddenly at or rather in the wall hanging upside down. "So who's getting me those bamboo shoots?" The other waiters quickly went off to find some food, for they did not want to end up like the other waiter.

* * *

Later that day in a field-

As they arrived in the field Naruto noticed that Akurai was quiet, he walked to the center of the field and looked around. He suddenly began feeling the ground for something, it seemed he found something as he got a small smile on his face. He started digging with his hands and as Naruto walked over there he saw several things, a small black box, a long white box, and several medium sized boxes with strange symbols on them. Akurai got up and turned to Naruto and said, I've made a decision, I will train you to become Hokage, but you have to do somethings for me first...

**hey guys I know this is still short but I know next will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review **


End file.
